


We're All Stories In The End

by Nuggetasaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggetasaurus/pseuds/Nuggetasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic about one of my Lavellan's and his twin sister! </p>
<p>There is some violence, as well as a character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Stories In The End

The massive dragon bone maul sat atop a broad shoulder, held aloft by a single hand. Eyes as bright and clear as ice slowly scanned seemingly tranquil nighttime surroundings. The man appeared to be no older than twenty years, still young and fresh faced. Despite his obvious youth, the man had a hardness to his features that suggested he had seen more than his fair share of the harsh world.

“Be on guard. I don’t like this.” A quiet but strong voice called to the three figures standing spread out behind him. Glancing over his unoccupied shoulder, the tall elf quickly scanned the shorter elves behind him, his haunting eyes flashing in the moonlight. Giving them a curt nod, he began to casually advance forward.

As he did so, the petite fourth member of their party revealed herself, clutching to the back of the tall elf’s shirt. With wide ice hues and golden locks cascading down her shoulders, their relation was clear. Only the difference of their height and the girls slightly more feminine features made them able to be told apart.

“You got it.” Soft and feminine in tone, a female elf with long auburn locks that trickled down to her waist in a braid, notched her bow and slipped off to the groups left. Her pointed ears twitched as she listened, quickly fading into the growing darkness as clouds began to cover the moon. 

Behind them, the remaining two elves moved to the right, quickly disappearing from view, the trees and darkness giving them the cover they needed. Silence settled over the pair, keen ears twitching occasionally as they listened for any signs of life.

A gentle tugging alerted the blonde elf to the girl behind him, causing him to pause and glance down at her. “Bridger… I’m frightened.” She said softly, eyes cast towards the ground. Turning around fully, Bridger reached out and gently tugged her chin up. A kind smile graced his lips, the action causing his face to soften considerably. 

“Don’t worry, Arabella. You know I’d never let anyone hurt you. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe.” He promised gently. The girl’s lip trembled briefly before she nodded in understanding. “Ir abelas… I don’t mean to worry you. I just want to go home.” She whispered softly, once again dropping her gaze. Bridger didn’t hesitate to reach out and clutch her to his chest. “I will get you home safely, sister. Have faith in me.” He murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

They stood like that for several moments before Arabella pulled back, looking still frightened, but determined. “I trust you, Bridger. Let’s get home!” She said with a slightly strained smile. Chuckling softly, the elder twin ran a hand through his hair before turning back around and continuing forward, his younger counterpart keeping close.

They advanced for another forty minutes before suddenly Bridger froze, his elongated ears twitching as he tried to pinpoint what he had just heard. Arabella’s fingers curled into the back of his shirt, knowing better than to speak while he was listening.

Suddenly, he reared back and shoved her to the side, an arrow just narrowly missing her and instead burying deep within his left thigh. “Run!” He hissed, turning and nudging Arabella away from the direction the arrow had originated.

Not needing to be told twice, she turned on her heel and darted away, Bridger close behind, his massive maul held tightly between his hands. Keeping his gaze peeled for their attackers, the young man let out a harsh whistle, waiting several moments before doing so again. After a third time, a sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. His companions should have responded immediately. 

A scream pierced his worry, causing him to jerk to a stop, just barely keeping from slamming into his sister who had stopped in her tracks. Her normally tanned skin was as pale as a sheet, icy hues glued to a slumped figure at the base of a tree. Sucking in a sharp breath, Bridger brought a hand up to turn his sister’s face away. “Don’t look Ara. Pemberly will rest in peace.” He said softly, his tone as cold as ice. 

Crouching down, he gently brushed auburn locks from a bloodied forehead. Two fingers gently eased down two eyelids over blank honey colored hues, soft sobs heard over his shoulder. “Where are Gavarn and Hodge?” Arabella asked, her tone thick with emotion. “I don’t know. Right now we just need to focus on ourselves. They’re smart and they remember where our meeting place is. They’ll be alright.” He promised before giving her a gentle nudge. 

“Quickly. We shouldn’t linger.” He murmured, setting a quick pace through the thick forest. Ignoring the painful throb of the arrow still buried in his thigh, he was careful to keep Arabella within his line of vision, refusing to let her fall from his sight. 

Bright light blinded the pair and they skid to a halt, Bridger just barely having enough time to shove his sister out of the way as a fireball exploded at his feet. Thrown backwards violently, the elf groaned in agony as his ears rung loudly, pushing through the physical pain in order to stagger to his feet. “Arabella!” He exclaimed, rapidly trying to blink away the bright spots in his vision.

“Bridger!” A panicked voice called, causing his head to snap in direction of the sound. As his vision slowly cleared, his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards as the tip of a sword swung directly at his face. The blade caught him on the right side of his forehead, cutting deep. Almost immediately he felt the hot trickle of blood, crimson liquid blurring his vision in his right eye.

Gripping his maul, he roared as he swung, the massive blunt object slamming into his attackers side with a sickening crack. Pulling back for another attack, he struck the person on the side of their face, their neck snapping with the force of the action. Steadying himself and now able to see properly, his gaze shot to Arabella, lips pulling back into a snarl as he spotted the human holding her tightly, a dagger pressed to her neck.

Darting forward, he failed to notice the shemlen coming at him on his left. The snap of a twig caused him to glance over, cursing loudly as he leapt to the side. He was unable to avoid the blade, the cold metal catching him just below his lip and ripping up the side of his face, all the way to his ear, splitting the cartilage in two. Gritting his teeth through the piercing pain, he caught his balance and pivoted, swinging his maul wide and knocking the surprised human’s blade from his hands. 

Hefting the weapon over his head, Bridger roared as he slammed it down as the human backpedaled, the object striking his chest with yet another loud crunch. He collapsed to the ground, violently coughing up blood.

Turning to face the man with his sister, he was more alert this time and noticed three more humans waiting for him to make a move. However, the smirk on the man’s lips caused him to hesitate. “We’ll be back for you, knife-ear.” He cooed in a chilling voice. Drawing his hand back, he drove the dagger into Arabella’s chest, her eyes growing wide and her lips parting silently, unable to make any sound in her shock. The elf collapsed to the ground as her attacker began to back away.

“No!” Bridger roared, sprinting forward. Twisting, he swung his maul and released it, the weapon spinning through the air before catching his target in his thigh. He only grunted in pain before one of his men grabbed his arm and helped him turn and run.

As tempted as Bridger was to follow them, he couldn’t, too focused on his bleeding twin. “Arabella!” He called, dropping to the ground next to her and cradling her against his chest, one of his hands pressing tightly against her wound, attempting to stop the bloodflow. “Ara, you’re going to be alright. Just stay with me!” He begged desperately, glancing around fervently, trying to find anything that would help. 

A weak hand reached up and cupped his bloodied face, forcing him to look down. “Bri… It’s okay… It’s okay.” She said weakly, blood trickling from the corner of his lips. “No, Ara. Don’t leave me. You’ll be okay. I’m going to keep you safe. We’re going to live to be old, cranky twins, remember?” By now tears were mixing in with the blood on his face, knowing that there was no way he could save her. He wasn’t a healer and there was no one around for miles. They had specifically chosen this route because it didn’t intersect with any villages or towns. 

“You already have saved me, Bri. You gave me my freedom… I wouldn’t have lasted long with those slavers…” Arabella’s words were interrupted by a violent cough, blood beginning to fill her lungs. After several moments she settled, her eyes beginning to dim. “I l-love you, Bri. Tell… Tell Lo I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise. Tell her… I love her…” Arabella’s words grew weaker the more she spoke, and when she finished, the light left her eyes, her body going limp within her twin’s arms.

“Ara… Don’t go.” A broken sob escaped the man’s lips as he clutched his limp sister to him, pressing their foreheads together as grief overwhelmed him. “Don’t leave me all alone…”


End file.
